Omg The adventure of Fabian and Eddie and The rest of the Anubis's boy
by Jeweltastic
Summary: So the girls in Anubis are out in Cali, while the boys are just making out... and having s...e...x...! Feddie and Jerome x Alfie!


Omfg The adventure of Fabian and Eddie and the rest of Anubis' boys.

Fabian woke up and saw his roommate. Why the heck am I in Eddie's bed, Fabian thought. Eddie was hugging Fabian on the bed. Eddie woke up he looked at Fabian.

"Hi Fabian." He said tired to Fabian.

"Hi. Can you tell me why I woke up in your bed?" Fabian said as he got up.

"Well yesterday since the girls, Victor, and Trudy were out, then all of us were drinking to are hearts content you didn't but then Jerome just told you to drink. The girls won't be her until next month." Said Eddie getting up.

"So who is making dinner this day? Since we have to cook everyday with the list." Fabian said tired.

"Alfie is cooking." He was still half naked with boxers and took my wrist. "Let's go Fabian."

We were going done stairs Eddie and Fabian saw Jerome and Alfie still in boxers and without shirts. Jerome was setting the table and Alfie was cooking. Jerome was going to Fabian and Eddie. "How did you sleep?"

"It was fine." Eddie said sitting on the table.

"Now could you tell me why I woke up in your bed?" Fabian said as Alfie put the food on the table. "Wait did you sleep together like... sex?" Alfie said. "No!" Eddie and Fabian said at the same time. "Okay let me explain so after drinking Jerome took Alfie into your room, I took Fabian to our room. I put you on your bed and you went out of the bed going to mine I just saw you and I said I would sleep on the floor you suddenly grabbed my waist like with hugging and said sleep in the bed with you and just stayed like that sleeping and didn't let go so I just slepted like that." Eddie explained.

"So nothing happened just fell asleep." Alfie said. Eddie nodded. "Okay. Now without that we have good food I made chocolate chip pancakes and blueberry pancakes. " Jerome, Alfie and Eddie just took chocolate and Fabian took blueberry.

"Dude Alfie how did you make this so good." Eddie said eating. "Well it is easy." Alfie said.

After breakfast Fabian was on the laptop talking to Nina on chat. They talked about how was America in California it was nice they both were smiling. Eddie saw Fabian smiling and he was happy he really liked Fabian happy. When Alfie and Jerome came to Fabian to talk to Nina and Amber.

"Hi bia***." Said Jerome.

"Well hello $$hole." Amber replied.

"So how was California?" Alfie asked Amber.

"Well it is Fabulous I bought five pairs of shoes and twenty shirts and dresses. Yup it is awesome and I met a hot surfer and went to Venice beach and OhMyGod it is beautiful!"Amber said yelling excitedly. "But I missed you Alfie I want to hug you!"

Then Jerome took Alfie's hand and went to their room.

"I wonder what happened?" Eddie said on the chat.

In the room with Jerome and Alfie

"Hey Jerome! What was that for?" Alfie said. Trying to let go of Jerome's hand. Then Jerome makes Alfie to look at him.

"Didn't you notice I hated how that bi*** talked to you. Come on have you f***ing notice how I liked you." Jerome said kissing Alfie.

Jerome put his lips on Alfie and Alfie kissed back. This got serious. Jerome started going down and kissing Alfie's neck.

"I am sorry I didn't notice Jerome." Jerome started sucking almost giving Alfie a hickey. "Ahh... Jerome it is... getting me... on. Ahhh." Alfie said. "Oh really." Jerome said touching and playing with Alfie's nipples. Jerome just touched as kissing Alfie's lips. Jerome touched the other boys nipples since he didn't have a shirt on.

Jerome went down to Alfie's knees. He unzipped Alfie's zipper and unbutton his button. Jerome took the pants off and touched the boxers. "You want to contiue Alfie my dear?" Jerome as still touching Alfie's boxers. "Yes..." Alfie said to Jerome.

Jerome took of Alfie's boxers. He saw Alfie's dick and started sucking on it like he mentioned it. He kept sucking and sucking. Alfie came in Jerome's mouth and blushed. Jerome swallowed it all the sweet cum of his best friend.

Jerome stood up. "That was nice wanna continue later in the night?" Jerome said putting on his clothes and Alfie's clothes on. "Yes can we Jerome?" Jerome just kissed him on the lips. "Yup we can Alfie. Let's go outside." They finished putting all their closed on and went outside.

"Your finally here. We finished the video chat and I kissed Fabian." Eddie said. Fabian was confused. "Are you serious you kissed Fabian!" Alfie said running to Fabian.

"NO WE F***ING DIDN'T!" Fabian said freaking angry. "

"What happen when we were in the room?" Jerome said with a smirk.

To be continued...

* * *

**Hoped you like that, it was my first so please like it and review also can someone tell me how to change the life... I am pathetic... well bye! ^~^**


End file.
